Reunited
by Haruka Oujo
Summary: Haruka and Haruku, who live in America, were past friends of the twins when they visited America. What happens when they move to Japan and see them after eight years? Also, will Haruka now remember what she tried to forget? Will some other feeling surface
1. When We Met

1**Reunited**

_When We Met_

_**ok people this is like the prologue so it won't be very long. Also, the missing parts from here will be in flashbacks later in the story. Oh and the fact that its spring and in Washington is important.**_

_**--**_

It was spring in Washington. Around this time the cherry blossoms bloomed and it was a beautiful sight to see. At the time, two eight-year-old girls, Haruka, the older twin, Haruku, the younger twin, were playing outside. Haruka and Haruku had pale blue hair, it was long and wavy, they also had bright blue eyes that contrasted beautifully with their hair. While they were playing, they suddenly spotted two twins, with auburn hair and mesmerizing gold eyes. Just as well, the boy twins noticed them also.

"Haruka, lets go talk to them!" Haruku exclaimed to her nervous sister.

"Haruku, you know how I am with new people."

"You've gotta get over your shyness Haruka!"

"O-ok I guess I'll try..." Haruka finally gave in, for she to was curious about these unfamiliar faces. So they approached them cautiously.

"Uh...hi I'm Haruku and this is my older twin sister Haruka." Haruku introduced to the two boys.

"I'm Kaoru and this is my older twin Hikaru."

"Its nice to meet you!" Both girls exclaimed together, to add effect.

Months Later (still spring)

"Haruka, Haruku, we need to tell you something." Hikaru and Kaoru told the two girls. "We're going back to Japan, because this was just a business trip for our mom." They looked down in sadness, because they knew they might never see them again.

Ok thats the end of the prologue-like chapter and this **will** be counted as chapter one k!


	2. So We Meet Again

**Reunited**

_So We Meet Again_

Haruka's POV

"Haruka, Haruku we need to talk." Our mother told us.

"What is it mom?" I questioned back to her.

"Well, we're moving to Japan and we want you two to pick where we live. So here's a list of places, so go ahead and pick." When she handed us the list my eyes immediately fell on the place called _Ouran_, I also saw my sister eyes land on that name too. I don't know why my eyes were attracted to Ouran but I don't really care.

"We want to go to Ouran!" We both told them together."

Ouran, Tokyo, Japan

"We're finally here!" My sister and I exclaimed. We finally had gotten home to our huge house. So we went up to our room and unpacked, the next day we went to school.

"Hmph...I hate school! Why do we have to go a day after we move-," Haruka was cut off when her sister tugged at her dress and pointed to two very familiar twins. Haruka's eyes widened at the sight. "Hikaru, Kaoru, its them, its really them!" The twins were busy talking so they didn't notice us so my sister spoke up.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" They turned their heads in our direction, then it was their turn for their eyes to go wide.

"Haruka, Haruku?" Hikaru whispered to himself. We ran up and hugged them 'cause we missed them so much.

"Its been eight years since we last saw you guys." I commented, once I detached myself from Hikaru.

"Well, I guess we don't have to ask if you missed us!" Kaoru joked about us hugging them.

"We did, right Haruka?"

"..." I was silent at this point, for I had actually tried to forget Hikaru and Kaoru, I couldn't bear it, knowing two of my best friends were half way around the world. So I couldn't really say that I missed them, because I barely remember our friendship now.

"...Hey Haruka are you ok?" Hikaru asked me with concern laced into his words. I couldn't answer him though, I couldn't lie to him. I already broke our promise, our promise to never forget the other, but I had to say something.

" Yea, I'm fine, just jet-lag." I replied, and I didn't exactly lie because I wasn't really all energetic because of jet-lag. I just wish I could say I was ok but I can't.

Flashback

"Your moving!?" I exclaimed with tears in my eyes. Then I didn't notice but Kaoru and Haruku had left us alone. "Please tell me this is just a prank Hikaru...please." I pleaded to him, I didn't want him to go.

"I'm sorry Haruka but I'm not lying, but lets make a promise!"

"A promise?"

"Yea, a promise not to forget the other ever! That way we can always remember the good times we had!"

"Ok, but do you promise?"

"Promise Haruka-"

"Hikaru, we have to go!" Kaoru yelled to him, I dreaded this, but the promise seemed to make it seem less sad. "Goodbye Haruka, I **won't** forget you!" He told me before randomly kissing me on the cheek and running off. After that, I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss and his last words, as if their was a hidden meaning in them. After a while though, I started feeling a pain in my heart, it always hurt when I thought about Hikaru, so I made myself forget, even though I even promised _myself_ that I wouldn't forget Hikaru. Of course, for some reason, I never forgot that kiss.


	3. Love Sickness?

1Reunited

Love Sickness?

Hello readers, I would like to thank Eternal-Bluerose-Yuri, Knyghtstar, Hitorimono, hexgurl001 for giving me my first nice reviews. Thanks guys!

Haruka's POV Oujo Household At 7:30 The Next Day

"I don't feel well Haruku," I grimly told my sister. I had never really been sick before, only when I'm depressed have I not been well. I guess you could say it's the sudden reappearance of Hikaru and Kaoru, has put me in a state of shock thus, causing me not to feel well. Either that, or I'm actually sick.

"Haruka, is it Hikaru?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Ka-chan, you feel guilty don't you?" Haruku only uses nicknames when she feels she needs to be maternal.

"Yes, very guilty, but I don't know what to do."

"Let life go on, Haruka. You can't live your life in Japan being depressed. Lets just be happy we get to see them again."

"Ok...but I still don't feel well," I told my worried sister.

"Then stay home," she offered me.

"Ok, Haruku, I'll do that," I accepted.

At School Haruku POV

"Where's Ka-chan, Ku-chan?" Hikaru questioned with worry.

"She is in shock right now, so she isn't feeling well."

"Oh, I can't blame her, I'm surprised your not home in shock to." Kaoru commented on the situation.

"I take things better than Haruka, even these things. Hikaru, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh...ok Haruku, Kaoru go ahead of us we'll be there in a minute."

"Hikaru, please be careful around Haruka, she seems very...fragile right now. She missed you a lot, Hikaru."

"What about Kaoru?"

"She missed him to, but not as much. Do you remember when you said you were leaving?"

"Yeah I remember-," it hit him like brick, what _he _did caused _her_ to be unhappy. He felt really bad as he remembered that day, like it was two hours ago.

8 Years Earlier Hikaru POV

"Your moving!?" Haruka exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Kaoru and Haruku left, to say their own goodbyes. "Please tell me this is just a prank Hikaru...please." She pleaded to me, I didn't want to go, but I had to go.

"I'm sorry Haruka but I'm not lying, but lets make a promise!"

"A promise?"

"Yea, a promise not to forget the other, ever! That way we can always remember the good times we had!"

"Ok, but do you promise?"

"Promise Haruka-"

"Hikaru, we have to go!" Kaoru yelled to me, I dreaded this, but the promise seemed to make it seem less sad. "Goodbye Haruka, I **won't** forget you!" I told her, before kissing her goodbye, I didn't know why I did that, but I did. I still remember it to.

8 Years Later

Now _I _feel sick, but I know I'm perfectly healthy. So what could it be? Maybe its, love sickness.

--

Sorry it was short, I'll try to make the next one longer!


	4. Author's Note

A/N

I would like to apologize a lot. Especially to those of you who really enjoy my stories and Kura and Hana because I told them I would update. My laptop has the stories on it but I can't charge it. My dad is currently looking for the warranty so we can get it fixed but at the moment I'm, very sadly, at a stand still. I know what you're thinking too; just rewrite it on the computer you're on. I would like to but _apparently_ I'm very good at breaking computers so my parents don't like me being on my mom's computer. I promise as soon as I can update the stories I will. Now, this next part is important, since some users have only story alerts and not author alerts I'm going to post this author's not in all of my stories. So, to all of you don't report this or comment that this is a duplicate. I apologize once again and I promise I'll do my best not to let this happen again.

I hope you'll continue to read my stories,

Haruka Oujo


	5. Announcement

I'm getting along in life and have decided to delete all my stories. I know this is gonna make some people mad, but this is for the best. I'm deleting these stories because I can't remember my plot lines or what I was going for in them. I also can't stand the... mediocrity of my work. Lastly though, I feel bad for keeping these up for so long and getting so many people to like them even though I don't update. That's unfair to you guys. Now, after I delete I will put more stories up. The new stories WILL be updated. I will give you my personal guarantee that they will. Anyways, **everything will be deleted and new things will come up by the end of April**. So, if you want me to consider a story with a similar plot then then tell me in a review before the story is deleted. I might post new stories before then. As of now, I will post story titles on my profile, they will not all be Ouran stories. However, I can tell you that if I write one, it will most likely be a HikaruxOC fic.

Review with any questions. P.S. I apologize to the people that get this ten times because they author alerted me.


End file.
